


What If?

by Draconeko_PandaBaby113



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Good Voldemort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconeko_PandaBaby113/pseuds/Draconeko_PandaBaby113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if-given the circumstances- the Dark Lord isn't dangerous….. What if they we're all just a lie? What if Dumbledore planned all this himself when he met poor little Tom in the orphanage… What if Tom is still in there, but he's hidden? What if Harry runs away and meets two very suspicious characters and falls in love with their son...HP/DM -DRAKONEKO</p><p>BEING EDITED AND WORKED ON I PROMISE, WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE OCTOBER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freak

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you know that in the first chapter its meant to be 10 years later not 9. So when Harry meets Draco he is 10 not 9 and they both are going to Hogwarts that September.

November 2nd, 1981; Malfoy Manor

Finally, the rat is back, Thought Lucius Malfoy. Sneering at the pathetic worm named Peter Pettigrew.

“Stop, scampering you bloody twat!” Lucius snapped . He pulled out his wand--elm with a core of dragon heartstring--and hit him with a Crucio.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh, please Lucius” the rat screamed in pain. The bloody worm didn't know what real pain felt like. Try getting that from the dark lord, Lucius thought Smugly. The stupid worm thought he could just barge in His manor like that.

“Please sir” Pettigrew begged “I only wish to inform you that the dark lord is dead, sir” The worm whimpered under Lucius blank yet angry gaze.The dark lord... Dead. Impossible! Lucius screamed in his head. He absentmindedly forgot about the rat in the manor and called upon his family.

“Lucius, is something the matter” Narcissa questioned as she walked into the room with their sleeping child in her arms. “ I was almost finished putting dear Draconis to sleep”

“Narcissa there is no need to use Draco’s full name, on another note, yes there is something wrong. It seems” Lucius paused “…. It seems, that the Dark Lord is dead.” There was silence at first and then they realized.

What were they going to tell the Ministry.

Almost instantly their plan was underway, Narcissa flooed the ministry crying for help. 

“S-s-sir..” Pettigrew stammered “What about m-me”

“GET OUT!” Lucius Screamed “Don't come back either!” The ministry was soon to arrive and he didn't need to be questioned of the man's presence in his home. He called to his wife to be sure to put Draco back in his sleeping chamber and soon after that they answered the door.

“Good Afternoon, Mister Malfoy sir and the Missus as well” The man said with a smile “ What seems to be the problem”

“I don't remember anything a-and” she cried “ there is a dark mark on m-my husbands arm, neither of us can-c-can remember anything” Clinging to her husband like she hasn’t seen him in years. Nobody seems to notice that Mrs.Malfoy is a very good actress.

“Calm down ma’am, My name is Cannon, the Director of the Investigation Department and the Ministry Police” he turned away and spoke into his wand like a walkie talkie “ I am going to need an investigation team at the Malfoy Manor in ten”

“Surely there is no need to have all that ruckus in our home, we just put poor Draco to bed, Sir” Lucius fumed

“This is a very serious matter Mister Malfoy, don't worry your child will be safe” With that Cannon was off searching the house for clues and lucky for the Malfoys, they had hidden secret “clues” that would make the Ministry think they had been controlled by the Imperius curse. Cannon had come back into the Family room where Lucius and Narcissa sat. Near them was a small rocking playpen, in it a little, pale, blonde boy lay sleeping in the soft warm blankets not realizing he had been moved from his bedroom. He slept on. “I'm so sorry Lady and Lord Malfoy” Cannon whispered “But it seems that you have been under the Imperius curse for a few years”

“Oh” Lady Malfoy gasped as she fell to the floor

“Get them both to St. Mungos right away” Cannon stated

“On it boss” one of the other men replied as he took Lady Malfoy in his arms and gestured for Lucius to follow.

>.

Severus Tobias Snape wasn’t always the nicest color of the rainbow. Bloody hell he didn’t even like colors. Still Lucius trusted Severus with his life. Waiting in the room that the house elves brought him to was extremely boring. Severus was teaching his N.E.W.T potions class, so Lucius had to wait another half hour till he was finished. Lucius liked the way the room was-to an extent- colorful. If you count Slytherin green walls with a small silver trim about three and a half feet off the ground and the rest of the walls were black. The decor was green and black as well with very minimal silver. Two loveseats sat close together by a crackling fire where Lucius moved to stay warm.

A large door made of very expensive mahogany creaked open and Severus walked in.“Lucius, My dear friend is something wrong” Severus queried.

“Severus!” Lucius exclaimed standing up and running to the man “ The Dark Lord…..” there was silence “Can you feel it Sev!” He said with a smile. Severus couldn’t help but look completely confused at the man in front of him. And then asked what had happened to him, he replied with the story of the ministry and what the rat had told him.

“Ahhh, I see yes.And I told you not to call me ‘Sev’” He mumbled angrily. It was true, Severus felt the emptiness where he called upon the Dark Lord using Occlumency. He’s really gone. Well my jobs’ done then Severus thought.

“Fine then…..” Lucius paused “Sevvy” ‘Sevvy’ looked at him angrily and as if to say ‘do whatever you want’ he shrugged. “What should we do Sev” Lucius looked up to Severus with big pleading eyes.

“Well considering were free……” he waited “Lets go shopping shall we, I need some new potions ingredients anyway” He sighed, giving in to the other mans pleading eyes.Lucius LOVED shopping. Although potions ingredients sounded boring, he could still drag Severus off to his favorite clothing store.

And that's where they found out what happened.

How the Dark Lord died and ‘The Boy Who Lived’ as well. The child responsible for the Dark Lords’ death was now living with his Muggle relatives. A red lightning shaped scar that will be with him the rest of his life. There were rumors that they weren't the kind of people who accepted Wizards. Little did they know, they were right.

10 YEARS LATER

May 27th, 1990; Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

“ FREAK!!!!!!!!” Vernon Dursley screamed to his nephew, whose REAL name was Harry James Evans Potter. He was now 9 years old and his birthday was in two months and four days. Although Vernon and the other Dursleys-Dudey and Petunia-were terrible to Harry, whom they all called Freak-who got used to the name as they never told him his real name- he was grateful that his uncle hadn’t come to beat him again.

“C-Coming, Uncle Vernon” Harry called in a small voice. He was only about Four feet tall, because all his life he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Which was susceptible to the fact that he barely grew. It also had something to do with the now everyday beatings that he went through because of his Uncle. When he got down to the kitchen he received his list of chores for the day as the Dursley were taking their little Dinky Diddykins to the Zoo and then out for dinner. At least they will be gone all day, Harry thought.

“ Freak you’d better be done with everything on that list when we get home, or you're sure to get a beating. Understand boy” he chastised.

“Y-yes Uncle Vernon, Sir” Harry said in the smallest voice it was almost not heard. But he was sure that if Vernon hadn’t heard it. He would have beat him right then and there. The Dursleys left Harry alone to do his chores. Today is the day, Harry thought-obviously his Gryffindor blood working- I can do this…… once I have finished the chores. I’ll pack up and I’ll go. Harry had been planning this about as long as Vernon had been talking about the Zoo with Petunia.

>.


	2. WHAT!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhh you'll see .......

_**May 27th, 1990; Alleyway on Phoenix Rd.  London** _

Having taken a Taxi from one of the main roads Harry arrived near a coffee shop on Phoenix road. A very strange man grabbed Harry and pulled him into the Alleyway to the left of him. Harry tried to scream but all that came out was muffled by the mans hand in attempt to keep him quiet.

“Hush now” The man crooned. “ I'm not going to hurt you that much, if you be good and give me your money.”

“ I-don’t-have-any-money” Harry screamed in between attempts to break out of the man's grasp. He was not getting anywhere with it. He had to face it…… he was stuck. The man obviously didn’t like that. He punched Harry hard in the stomach and he couldn’t breathe. The man let go of Harry and he fell to the ground, gasping for air Harry tried to get away. But just as he got up the man kicked him in the ribs. Harry felt the pain like fire, running through his body.

“You’ll remember next time won’t you” The man yelled from the mouth of the alley. Harry did a mental head count of his injuries,Three to four broken ribs, bruised stomach, large cut on forehead(from falling to the ground), and various other bruises all over…great. He lay his head trying not to get his cut dirty and waited. He waited for what felt like hours, but something in the back of his mind told him it had only been about 25 minutes. Looking over to the mouth of the alley, he saw two strange but endearing men wearing black robes that flew behind them as they walked. He shouted for them to help and to Harry's surprise, they heard him. Lucius was the first to get close to the boy as Severus was uncomfortable to get too close without hurting him.

“ My name’s Lucius and this is Severus, what's your name boy” They both waited for an answer but the boy looked almost too embarrassed to say it.

“I don’t know” Harry replied a few minutes later.

“Lucius could I speak with you for a moment” Severus whispered. He brought Lucius out of earshot and spoke again

“I can feel his magical signature, its very strong” he stated.Lucius looked back at the boy with sympathy. He turned his head slowly, silently pleading to Severus.

“Please Sev” he pleaded. Obviously silence wasn’t helping “The boy needs our help” Severus thought for a long time and Lucius looked as though he wasn’t going to get his way.

“Fine” Severus scowled “But we need to go to Gringotts to find out who he is afterwards” Severus walked calmly over to the now sleeping boy, He looks peaceful Severus thought as he levitated him.

_**May 27th, 1990; Prince Manor** _

“Once he wakes up I’ll start the healing process” Harry heard pulling himself up from the cloud-like bed. He moaned in pain as he remembered what had happened earlier that day, or the day before? But where was he, he thought back to being in the alleyway and then he remembered being rescued. How did I get here Harry thought.

“Hello” Severus said “I am going to give you some…...things for the pain. Alright” Harry looked at the man with confusion and then relief as he remembered him from the two men who saved him in the alley. Severus hoped he didn't ask about the potions, if all went well the Goblins at Gringotts could explain to him about being a wizard.

"Yes please, that would be lovely” Harry said sweetly. Severus couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s display of manners. He handed Harry the three bottles of healing potions and one at a time Harry drank them. Instantly Harry felt better as shivers went through his body. He looked up at the man and smiled. Just then Lucius walked into the room.

“ Are you hungry, here” Lucius handed Harry a plate of tea and cookies. The cookies were frosted with small flowers that looked like daisies, yellow and white frosting brushed Harry's lips as he bit into the first cookie. Harry had never had cookies before. The satisfying crunch of the shortbread cookie wrapped him in warmth as they were still hot. He drank from the cup of tea and smiled at the blonde man as well. “ Is there anyone who would be looking for you? Would you like me to call them for you” Harry hesitated before shaking his head and explaining his position of running away because he is a “Freak” and his family is abusive. Both men stared in shock and then shared a look of compassion before Severus brought Harry his backpack.

“We will take take care of you, don’t you worry” Lucius said running his fingers playfully through Harry's hair. Harry laughed and it sounded like silver. The two men, whom Harry had no idea who they were looked back at him. He smiled and the men smiled back. Harry grabbed for the last cookie on the plate, dipped it in his tea and ate it quickly. He set the platter down on the bed side table.

A small brown skinned and wrinkled creature ran into the room like a child. As it walked through the room its floppy ears flopped up and down against its head. Harry looked at it with confusion and then shock as it grabbed the plate off the table. Harry, after getting over the initial shock, asked Lucius what it was.

“Oh that's just Tinky, the house elf” Lucius stated blankly not realizing that Harry was having a freak out session.

“Hello sir!” Tinky said in a very high pitched childlike voice “Who might the new young master be, a friend of Master Draco's maybe, Master Lucius?”

“WHAT!?” Harry screamed “It-it-i-it TALKS!” Harry looked between Lucius and the house elf many times before fainting.

“Well” Lucius said to noone in particular “We’ve got a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up”


	3. Draco Malfoy:Prince of Malfoy Manor

_**May 28th, 1990; Gringotts Wizard Bank, UK (Diagon Alley)** _

Lucius had Harry in his arms. He had fainted and then fallen asleep. They took some scans of his vitals to make sure he was going to be okay. They apparated to the front doors of Gringotts and the door goblin opened the door for them. Lucius and Severus were very highly respected by the goblins, each row of goblins helping someone bowed as they walked to the Mystery Department.

“I’d like to have a blood test done on this boy” Lucius said to the head goblin. He waved them over to the next goblin and they were brought to a room with Medi-witches. The first one who said her name was Michelle took Harry from Lucius’ arms. Lucius and Severus watched as the Medi-witches performed the blood spell. Harry’s name lit up above him like a light bulb. Glowing so bright that he woke up.

Severus and Lucius stared at Harry in shock… Severus turned to Lucius and they both turned to the Medi-witch.

“He has 9 vaults” She said handing them a paper with the names of the vaults on it.

**Potter Family Vault**

**Potter Artifact Vault**

**Black Family Vault**

**Sirius Blacks’ Personal Vault**

**The Marauders Vault**

**The Peverell Vault**

**Slytherin Vault**

**Gryffindor Vault**

**School Vault**

Severus looked to Harry and said “ I was your mothers best friend, therefore it is my duty to keep you safe” Severus smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back.

“But wait!” Harry exclaimed “ I don't even remember your names….Im sorry. I am a freak.” Harry looked down at his hands that were clasped together he moved them around to hide his interest.

“I am Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and-”he was cut off.

“And I…”Lucius looked to Severus and smiled “Am Lucius Malfoy, Recreational Member of The Wizengamot. And you are not a freak.”

“We will be taking care of you, as you are a wizard just like us” They said in unison. Harry still looked confused but he was happy that he had a home. Then Lucius brought him out of the room and a goblin named Griphook explained wizardry to Harry.

They apparated back to Prince manor and Harry slept, exhausted from the day he’d had. Lucius smiled at the sight as he turned off the light in Harrys new room at Prince Manor.

_**May 29th, 1990;Prince Manor** _

Harry woke up the next morning to the bright light coming from the window across the room. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the light. Harry remembered what had happened yesterday and smiled, _I finally know who I am, Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived, the wizarding world's’ savior_ , he sighed. It felt good to know his name. It felt good not to feel like a freak.

Harry heard a voice coming from the kitchen and recognized it as Lucius but he wasn't talking to Severus…..who was he talking to. Harry got up and dressed in merely minutes, wearing a worn out pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a Panic! at the Disco T-Shirt, he wanted to meet this new person. He ruffled his hair with one hand before he left the room. He slowly and casually walked into the kitchen and froze. Lucius was talking to the most gorgeous boy Harry had ever seen. His pale blonde hair was just long enough in the front to brush against his cold grey eyes that Harry could stare into forever, plus beautiful white skin so pale it was translucent. Harry was lucky that they were so immersed in their conversation that the boy hadn't noticed.

“Good morning Lucius…” Harry said to state that he was there too.

“Oh Harry I was just going to wake you” Lucius Motioned to the beautiful boy “This is-" _Please dont be his son_ , Harry thought “My son Draco, Draco this is Harry Potter….. He is going to live with us during the school years until you both go to Hogwarts” Lucius said to draco.

_Why did he have to be his son_! Harry screamed in his head. Still keeping a smile on his face in case they thought what he was thinking.

“Hey Harry,” Draco held out his hand. Harry took it and they shook hands. Harry smiled and asked draco what he liked to do for fun. “ Oh I love to play music, my father says that its a muggle thing but I play guitar and sing” Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

“I love music could I hear?” Harry asked. Draco smiled at him, maybe he’s gay Harry thought. He Shrugged. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.Harry blushed at the contact, glad the other boy wasnt looking at him. Harry couldn’t exactly tell where he was going until Draco brought him to the stairs, and down they went. Draco let go of Harry's hand to grab the key from the crack in the door frame. Harry made a mental note about the key and watched as Draco opened the door and Harry gasped, the room was filled with musical instruments and a stage with drums and microphones. To each side of the stage was a small group of speakers. Draco grabbed a black electric guitar off the wall and plugged it into one of the speakers. He walked up the the microphone and flipped the switch.

“Are you ready Harry,” Draco smiled “If you know the song come up and join me yeah.”He said pointing at the microphone to his left. Harry heard the most beautiful sounds coming from the speakers his favorite song-Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! at the Disco- began to unwind from Draco's fingers as he started strumming the guitar.

...."if you change your mind you know where to find me” Draco stopped playing guitar and smiled at Harry.

“Panic! at the Disco is my favorite band” Harry smiled “ You’re amazing by the way, I could never play like you can” Draco’s smile diminished.

“I'm amazing, you are. Holy shit …… you can sing” Draco said putting his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it with nervousness. Harry smiled feeling nervous as well all alone with Draco in his basement.


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh you'll see

_**May 30th 1990; Malfoy Manor** _

Much to Harry's grief nothing happened between them that night in the basement, but he didn't know much about Draco either. Lucius brought Harry to Malfoy Manor and told Draco that Harry would have to stay in his room. Both boys turned to each other and smiled, staying up late at night with junk food would be way more fun than sleeping.

“Uhhh…..”Draco said waving his hand in front of Harrys face “Earth to Harry” Harry couldn't say anything, he was in awe at the sight of Dracos bedroom.He was definitely gay, Harry looked around at the posters on the walls, some of bands and some of shirtless boys. Harrys look of awe slowly emerged into a smile as he looked over at Drac0.

“Wow, I was not expecting this” he said as he walked further into the room, which now seemed very abnormally large for one person. “Are you sure this is your room and not an entire house, it’s HUGE!” Draco laughed at Harrys remark, which sounded like silver. Harry decided he liked this. Not being sure what “this” was Harry laughed with him.

“Yeah its my room” said Draco as he walked into the closet in the back “And this is the walk in closet!” he yelled from out of sight. Harry walked to the back of the room where Draco was. He turned the corner down a long hallway. Wide eyed Harry stared down what looked like a clothing store for men, a very fashionable one.

“OH MY GOD!” Harry screamed running through the clothing looking at something he would like every few seconds “Draco Malfoy, you are officially my favorite person in the whole freaking world, There must be thousands of outfits in here” Harry looked back to Draco, his face buried in his hands and his shoulders slightly moving up and down, silently laughing at the green eyed boy in front of him. Harrys frown instantly morphed into a smile when he heard the sound of Dracos laugh. “Im surprised you haven't asked where the music room is yet” Draco said trying to fight off his laughter. Harry's laugh stopped when he heard the word music and he slowly tilted his head towards Draco. Who by now, had the most wicked look on his face and walked away.

“Are you coming Har!” Harry smiled at his new nickname and yelled back.

>.<

Looking down at the floor, Harry followed the sound of Draco’s footsteps. Just then he heard Draco let out a gasp and he started running.

“Draco!” Harry screamed “Are you alright” He found Draco lying on the ground, he had a cut across his bottom lip and he was clutching his ankle. Draco looked up at Harry and pale grey eyes met emerald green. Harry ran, calling for Lucius and trying to find him at the same time. A few seconds later he ran straight into the man as Lucius tried to calm Harry down and coax out the information.

“Harry, shhh its alright, calm down” Lucius crooned.

“No, we have to go help Draco!” Harry screamed “H-he’s hurt” Lucius’ eyes widened as he stood up.

“Where is he?”Lucius demanded. All Harry could do was point and they both ran to Draco. Lucius loved his son very much, Harry could see that. Lucius took a shortcut that Harry had never seen before and they came out on the opposite side of Draco that Harry had been before, he could now see that Draco had a broken ankle, it was swollen and red. Draco looked to Harry and then to his father. His bottom lip quivering as blood dripped down his face. As Lucius picked up Draco, Harry thought who would do something like this! Harry followed Lucius back into the kitchen where he’d bumped into him. Lucius lay Draco on the table and grabbed some green powder out of a glass jar near the fireplace in the living room.

“Stay there!” He pointed at Harry and then muttered something under his breath. To Harry’s surprise Lucius disappeared, he looked at Draco with compassion. He hated seeing people in pain, especially people he loved. Which to say the least there weren’t many of, he wanted to say something but didn’t know what to. So he sat there in silence looking deep into the pained grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and Draco sat looking back.

“Thank you” Draco said merely a whisper. Harry smiled, feeling better that Draco could talk.

“Do you feel alright” he asked

“What happened to you” Harry tried to remember what he had heard, but all he could remember was the sound of Draco’s pain.

“Well I don't want to sound like an idiot” Draco whined. Harry looked down at Draco, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Its alright, I like you too much to think you're and idiot. And besides you're the only friend I have” Harry replied softly, hoping that he didn’t sound too weird.

“Okay, I was walking and I’m not exactly sure what I tripped on but I tripped and my ankle hit the wall and twisted sideways” He paused as Harry pulled in a sharp breath of pain “And I cut my lip when I hit my head…which must be why I have a horrific headache” He sighed as he rubbed his head.

Lucius came back through the fireplace but this time he had Severus with him. Severus didn’t even glance at Harry before his deft hands started to work on Draco. He handed Draco three bottles like the ones he gave Harry when he was hurt -which he now knew where called potions- and Harry watched as Draco drank down each one. He saw the shivers he had felt and smiled, knowing that Draco felt better by the smile on his face. But he still had a broken ankle.

“Im going to have to take out your ankle bone and give you skele-gro, sorry Draco” Draco frowned at Severus’ statement. With that Severus did something to Draco’s ankle and handed him two more bottles of potions that Harry didn't recognize and brought Draco to his room.


	5. Draco wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**June 5th 1990; Malfoy Manor** _

“DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Harry screamed into Draco’s ear. He wanted to give Draco his Birthday gift, it was likely that Draco had no clue that Harry knew when his birthday was but Harry didn’t care. Draco woke up and shot out of bed looking around the room for a possible threat to him and his friend. But then he saw Harry, sitting in an armchair with a very large box wrapped with lime green paper and a large silver bow. Draco smirked at Harry-which he loved-and stood up.

“How did you know?” Draco whispered trying not to wake up his father. He looked at the clock, it was 12:01. He was officially 11 years old.

“Your dad was buying something and I asked what it was for” Harry shrugged. He held the package out to Draco who hesitated. “Go on then, its your birthday open it!” Draco took the package from Harry and carefully took off the bow, it was a pretty color and he didn’t want to ruin it. He found an edge of paper and started to tear away the wrapping. Little bits and pieces of green and white backed paper fell to the floor around him. Draco opened the box and found four wrapped lumps. He pulled out the first one and unwrapped it slowly. It was a _Panic! at the Disco_ T-Shirt that he had admired in a muggle shop when Harry had wanted to show him a “mall”. Draco smiled at his Best Friend he was lucky to have him.

The next package was a bit bigger and heavier, he started to unwrap it and then he felt fabric and a whole, he picked at the hem of the fabric and shook. Midnight black jeans unraveled in his hands with rips and tears up and down each leg he smiled again folding up the jeans and putting them in a pile with the shirt. The third was small and it was an actual box this time. He unwrapped the box to see that it was a jewelry box. Black with a red velvet trim and a small emblem on the top the Draco couldn’t read because of the darkness of the room. He opened the box slowly to reveal a long silver chain with a crest at the bottom, Draco pulled the chain until the crest rested against his palm. A silver backed victorian style pendant lay in his hand. He smiled and looked up at Harry. The pendant was soft with a green fabric background and had a large black letter ‘D’ for Draco on it. Harry took it out of Draco’s hands and put it on him.

“One more” Harry whispered. Draco nodded and took the last present out of the box, it was the largest of the four smaller boxes and Draco slowly unwrapped the paper -the same as the original paper- and watched the clock. It was now 12:26 and Harry was grabbing something else out of a bag of things he had next to him. He didn’t buy all that for me did he Draco thought as he tried to pry open the box in his hands, Harry saw his friends struggle and pulled the necklace pendant close to the box and pressed a small button that Draco didn’t notice was there before. A small key blade came out from the bottom of the pendant and Harry cut the tape. The key retracted when Harry pressed the button. Draco looked up in awe, he’d have to ask about that later. The box was filled with Draco’s favorite candy: Chocolate frogs. Draco reached in for one….

“Ah ah ah!” said Harry pulling out a white and green box “Breakfast first” Draco saw the label and smiled.

“Like thats any better Har” Draco said grabbing the doughnuts out of Harry’s hand. The two boys ate in silence.

“So,” Harry said with a mouthful of food “Aren’t you gonna ask about the key?” Draco looked up and his eyes dilated with excitement.

“What does it go to?” Draco questioned Harry.

“You’ll have to find out later” Harry smiled as he fell asleep in the chair. Draco frowned at the comment, but smiled at the adorableness of Harry sleeping. Draco picked up Harry, trying not to wake him up and put Harry into bed next to himself and slowly faded back into dreamland.

_**June 5th 1990; Prince Manor** _

Harry still hadn’t shown Draco what the key on the back of his necklace was for. But Draco wouldn’t leave him alone about it.

“Pleaseeeee”Draco pleaded. “I really wanna know!!” Harry just smiled and shook his head no. It was fun to mess with Draco. Especially when all he would say was please.

“Sorry Drake, you’ll have to wait a little longer” Just then Harry and Draco heard a call from the kitchen. They had been sitting on Harry’s bed and raced off towards the front of the house.

“Are you ready to go boy’s” Severus said. “We dont want to be late for your own birthday celebration..”

Harry and Draco exchanged looks and ran back to Draco’s room yelling that they’d be ready in 10. Draco randomly threw Harry pants a shirt, a hat, and some glasses and Harry put them on. Laughing because they weren't his clothes but they fit perfectly.

“Thanks Drake” Harry murmured as he ruffled his hair before sliding the hat onto his head. >.


End file.
